May We Meet Again
by TheBravePrincess
Summary: What if the Mountain Men didn't come? Set after the Season 1 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke rose from the ashes piled on the ground surrounding the dropship. Charred, unrecognizable bodies littered the ground. The teeth of the dead were the only white among the darkness of the earth.

The dropship door opened slowly. Clarke led the remaining survivors out of the crowded space and into the clear blue morning. Clarke looked through the bodies to see if she recognized any of them, but she couldn't. Tears began to fill her eyes as she fell to her knees in the place where she had last seen Bellamy. In their last moments, she watched him fight Tristan alongside Bellamy. Those two were so brave…

Clarke's heart shattered as the realization hit her. Bellamy was gone… No No No… Bellamy…

The ashes clung to Clarke's clothes as she laid on the ground. Sadness washes over her in waves as she realized that it was her decision to raise the door of the dropship. She pulled the lever that would cause Bellamy to die. It was all her fault. She chose to stay and fight. She chose this battle. She chose to sacrifice everything. And now her partner was dead.

"Clarke?" She looked up to see Jasper standing over her. There was also a sadness in his eyes as he also realized that Bellamy was dead. "What are we going to do?"

Clarke sat up and saw the remaining delinquents standing around her, awaiting orders. I have to lead alone now… What if I make the wrong decision? What if I make a terrible mistake? I miss Bellamy… She rose to her feet and rubbed the tears off of her face. She had to stay strong for her people.

"We were all very brave out there last night." Clarke began. She didn't know where she was going with this. "The people we lost…" Bellamy… I miss you "... will be missed forever. They died for us. They will never be forgotten." Tears began pooling on her eyelids again. "But we are no longer safe here. The walls have been destroyed and we no longer have enough supplies or manpower to rebuild them."

The survivors nodded in agreement. They were all too exhausted to retaliate or brainstorm.

"What about the Grounder?" Miller yelled. He was leading a bound and tired Anya. Anya was looking at the burned skeletons with a fire in her eyes.

"Lets kill her!"

"Yeah! Just like she killed ours!"

"Lets drop her off a cliff"

"Lets throw her in a lake!"

The delinquents began spilling ideas about what to do with Anya. With each second they became increasingly aggressive. Ideas about popping out eyes and stabbing her for each life she took were being brought up. Anya didn't seem scared, even though she knew that they were talking about the million ways that they could painfully execute her.

"ENOUGH!" Clarke announced. "I already told you. We are NOT Grounders! We are better than them. Now Bellamy isn't here anymore so…"

"Bellamy isn't here anymore. So why do we have to listen to his Princess?" A tall ginger boy by the name of Alan growled. "We don't have to listen to you anymore." Alan stalked towards Clarke with his fists clenched.

"She saved our lives. All of us." Monty marched in front of Clarke. Defending her.

"Clarke is the best leader we could have asked for" Jasper piped in and stood between Alan and Clarke. Aww… Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought. They support me.

"They only think that because they are your friends. Or maybe its because you sleep with them… just like you slept with Bellamy. You little slut." Alan muttered.

In that moment, Monty had never felt so angry. No one says that about Clarke. Now, Monty had never punched anyone in his life. But before he had time to think, his fist collided with Alan's face. Although the punch did considerable damage to Monty's fist, it only served to make Alan angry.

"No! Stop!" Clarke yelled and stepped toward the two boys. Alan towered over Monty and probably weighed 60 pounds more than Monty. Alan could easily kill Monty. Alan could kill Clarke even quicker and even more easily, but Clarke just focused on keeping Monty alive.

"Stop it!" Clarke tried shoving Alan and Monty apart, but Alan shrugged her off.

Alan grabbed Monty's shoulder with his left hand. Monty tried to back away. He knew he couldn't fight this guy. Monty tried to squirm away, but the other delinquents were crowding him. Alan punched Monty in the cheek and the boy crumpled to the ground and ceased moving. Clarke had no idea if he survived that, or if the hit had snapped her friend's neck.

Clarke rushed towards Monty to check his pulse, but Alan had grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled his fist up to strike her.

BOOM

A shot rang out and Clarke saw Jasper with a gun, breathing heavily. Alan fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Anyone else want to question Clarke's authority?" Jasper said through gasps.

As the delinquents settled down, Clarke began to think straight again. Every time she looked around, she was painfully reminded of the loss of Bellamy and Finn.

Instead, she searched the faces of her remaining people.

Jasper was still shocked because he had to shoot one of his own people. He was sitting with Monty, who had just woken up. He was proud of himself for standing up to someone as large as Alan.

Miller was searching the camp frantically. He looked frustrated and marched around the camp, making ashes fly whenever he took a step.

"Miller!" Clarke said, trotting over to Miller. "What are you looking for?"

"Umm… Clarke, don't get mad. But, I lost Anya."

"You WHAT?" Clarke screamed. Anya was fast and sneaky. She understands how Miller could have lost Anya, but this was devastating. The Grounder could be halfway to her camp by now. She could be ordering another attack soon. They couldn't afford another attack. It would be a slaughter. They only had a handful of bullets left.

Now would be the best time to relocate. The Grounders lost numbers and had bigger fish to fry. They wouldn't be concerned if the delinquents left now.

"Okay. Everyone!" Clarke called for her people and they all acknowledged her. The survivors gathered around Clarke to listen.

"Pack your things. Grab whatever you can carry. We are going to the ocean. We will be safe there."

Chapter 2- I thought it should be longer so..

Slowly, Bellamy's eyes opened.

His head pounded and there was a ringing in his ears. He was lying on a cold rock floor and it gave him neck pain.

"He's waking up!" Bellamy heard the comforting words of his sister, Octavia.

"O!" Bellamy tried rising to his feet but was stopped when Octavia laid a hand on his back, which cause a stinging, deep pain to radiate through him. The stab wound in his back was no longer spewing blood, but was still very sensitive. Tristan had done some damage on him.

"How…? What…?" Bellamy recalled the memories of the previous night. Fighting with Tristan, Finn rushing to his side to help him. Running towards Clarke…

"Clarke" Bellamy whispered, as he remembered the way she looked at him right before she jumped into the dropship and raised the door.

"Where's Clarke?" He asked. Octavia wet a towel to put on her brother's wound.

"I don't know. The dropship door was closed when Lincoln saved you." She said. "Yeah, thats right. My dangerous Grounder boyfriend saved the king of the Sky People." She was gloating. Apparently she thought this was a funny matter. It wasn't.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't call him your boyfriend. That makes everything worse." Bellamy grunted. His back hurt. " So how did Lincoln save me? Did he also save Finn?"

"I don't know, big brother. But my boyfriend was magic getting you out before the ring of fire cooked everyone. And my arrow wound is fine. Thanks for asking. I know your first priority is Clarke but you could have asked how I was doing." Octavia seemed playful, but Bellamy could tell that she was a little hurt that he didn't ask about the arrow in her leg.

"Hey! Clarke is not my first priority! I am just concerned about the wellness of my people! And I saw that you were walking fine, so I didn't think to ask you about it." Bellamy propped himself up on an elbow to watch Octavia tend his back. She really was growing up. Soon, she wouldn't need him anymore. Heck, she doesn't need him now.

"Yeah. Of course Clarke isn't your first priority. You just wake up and whisper everyone's name with concern. Yesterday you woke up from a nap and whispered 'Monty'."

Octavia was a master of sarcasm. Where did she learn that? From Bellamy, obviously…

"Where is Lincoln?" Bellamy asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's out making sure that there aren't other Grounders in the area. He really does want to keep us safe. He's a good guy." Octavia grabbed a vile out of the medicine box and opened it. "Hopefully we can get back to the dropship soon to see if our people are still there. If they were smart, Clarke would have led them away by now." Octavia leaned over Bellamy to pour the white liquid onto his wound.

"Woah, what is that?" Bellamy asked. Did his sister know what she was doing?

"It's the stuff the Lincoln said to put on the wound. Its supposed to act as an anti-infectant."

Octavia poured the milk looking liquid into the wound. Bellamy shuddered.

"Geez, this hurts, but when will I be able to walk again? I want to see if Clarke is still there. I mean, I want to see if they are still there."

Octavia looked at him and giggled. "I think you're twitterpated."

The remaining survivors had very little to pack. Their tents had been turned to dust and their food had been burned. There were only three guns left. Each had 4 bullets left. Miller, Jasper, and Monroe each had guns. A passed out Raven was getting carried, due to the bullet in her spine. The internal bleeding had slowed, thanks to Finn and the coagulate, but she would still need surgery when they arrived at their destination. Clarke didn't even know when they would arrive. She didn't even know where they would arrive.

Clarke's legs ached and her spine throbbed. She had a small sinus headache from the ash she accidentally inhaled during the Alan skirmish.

'I'll never see Bellamy again.' She thought. 'Now I have to lead alone.'

The delinquents were silent as they marched through the quiet forest. The only sound that Clarke could hear was the tune of a single robin. It was like that bird didn't get the memo that the forest was supposed to be silent. But the song was almost soothing and it kept Clarke sane. Otherwise, her thoughts would have become too much to bear.

"What are you thinking about?" Monty interrupted Clarke's thoughts. She wasn't keeping her stress as hidden as she'd hoped. Monty had a hand held firm to his cheek. His bright purple bruise was peeking out from under his hand.

"You know, the usual. My plan for all of us, where we are going, what we are going to do when we get there, how we are going to get food, Bellamy, when we are going to settle down for the -"

"Woah woah woah… Clarke. You've got to slow down and relax. We've all got your back. We trust you and we believe you can do this. You're a good leader." Monty looked at Clarke with a sincere smile on his face. He truly believed in her.

"Thanks, Monty. You're a good friend. I'm glad that you all think so highly of me, but that adds to my problem. There are such high expectations and now that Bellamy is gone… I have to lead everyone by myself." Clarke sighed and kicked a small pebble that was unlucky enough to be in her path.

"Well don't look at me, Clarke. I am not leader material. I don't think any of us, besides you, is leader material. You're our only hope." Clarke looked over her shoulder at the remaining delinquents. Jasper and Monroe were holding their guns to their chest, ready to fight and protect the group. Miller marched behind the group, looking over his shoulder often to make sure that they wouldn't be attacked. The rest of the group looked exhausted. Their feet dragged across the forest floor, creating a path that the Grounders could certainly follow.

"I'm thirsty" Clarke could hear one of the girls muttering. Everyone looked so dehydrated.

"Lets take a break, everyone!" Clarke called out. The group half-assedly cheered and plopped down on the ground for a break. Clarke glanced at Monty, who sent her a proud smile. "I really can do this" Clarke whispered to herself. "I can lead."

As the delinquents rested, Clarke trudged through the forest in search of fresh water. The forest replaced her stress with awe using its beauty. Flowers sprung from the ground and from bushes. The air felt cool and smelled sweet. She never stopped to appreciate the beauty of the forest when she was out with Finn and Bellamy. Oh how she missed Bellamy. With his crooked smile and his black curls. She loved the way he looked at her. Protected her. Even though she didn't need protection, she appreciated the gesture. And now, he's gone. He was the one who kept the fire burning in her soul.

Clarke didn't even realize that she had fallen to her knees. The beauty that surrounded her reminded her of the beauty that she will never see again.

Clarke found a small stream about a quarter of a mile away from where the group was resting.

"I found water south of where we are now." Clarke announced. "Lets head in that direction, so that we can fill our bottles and canteens."

"Its about time!" One of the boys yelled. "We have been walking for hours and you just now thought that it would be a good idea to look for water? Some leader you are!"

Jasper quickly pointed his gun at the boy and whispered something into his ear. The boy nodded slowly then followed the group towards the stream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Octavia! Quit! That burns!" Bellamy winced as Octavia lifted the bandage that was supposed to be holding his wound together. Underneath, the bandage, blood was leaking out of the 7 inch long cut in the small of Bellamy's back. Dark red blood oozed down his sides and pooled on the floor around him.

"I thought you gave me a coagulate!" Bellamy screamed. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt like he was floating. The intense pain in his back felt far away, yet so close. The floor he was sprawled on was slick with blood. His chest, hands, and arms looked as if they were dipped in red ink.

"I thought that was the right vial! I guess I was wrong?" Octavia was flustered, and she had the right to be. What if she had killed her brother?

"Sshh! Bellamy! You need to be quiet! The Grounders might find us!" Bellamy didn't even realize he was screaming. The white hot pain throbbed through his spine. Screaming was an involuntary reaction. Never in his life had he been in more physical pain.

"Just focus on my voice, big brother, breathe." The soothing words of his little sister kept him living. Without that voice, he was sure that he would have drifted off into the darkness. Just as he protected her, she protected him. Octavia pressed various pieces of cloth to her brother's wound in an attempt to keep him from draining.

Bellamy was tempted to succumb to the darkness. With each word, he remembered his life…

"Breathe…" His mother, giving birth to Octavia

"Breathe…" His mother, getting floated

"Bellamy.." Teach Octavia how to read

"Breathe…" Making the worst mistake of his life, taking Octavia to the Masquerade

"Stay.." Shooting the Chancellor, just to stay with Octavia

"With…" Meeting the biggest pain in the ass that he had ever met. Clarke…

"Me!" Clarke… He had to stay alive to find her and the others. Bellamy's breathing calmed down, and Octavia continued pressing her brother's wound. She had no idea what to do. Suddenly. Footsteps.

"Shh… Bellamy. Be quiet." Octavia reached to grab an animal skin to cover Bellamy.

"Octavia?" Bellamy heard the gruff voice of Lincoln, who finally returned. Bellamy could not look up, because of the state of the pain he was in, but he could hear Lincoln's footsteps move frantically around the room.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Lincoln ordered Octavia, who firmly put her hands on Bellamy's back and arms. "You accidentally gave him a blood thinner."

Bellamy thought he had never experienced a worse pain than the deep cut in his back, but this was twenty times worse. Lincoln placed a burning metal blade to the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding.

His blood felt like it was boiling. His skin felt like it was melting. Bellamy screamed as loud as he could, as if the noise could counteract the pain.. This time, Octavia and Lincoln let him scream. The pain was overwhelming. The sound of her brother wailing in pain brought tears to her eyes.

"Breathe, big brother! You're going to be alright!"

The darkness overtook him and the sound of Octavia's voice became distant, like he was listening from afar. The waves of relief flooded him, and Bellamy spiraled out of consciousness with one word in his head.

Clarke…

Clarke…

Clarke…

They had been walking for days.

Raven has since woke up, but could not walk. The bullet in her spine had not budged, thankfully. She hadn't said a word since Clarke told her about the missing presence of Finn.

Their few rations had run out long ago. Clarke had given all of her's to the group. She hadn't eaten since they left the dropship. Clarke tried filling her stomach with water, to lessen the hunger pains, but it only served to add more bathroom breaks to the journey.

Her people were hungry. They would starve before they made it to the ocean.

There were no animals or edible plants in sight. There weren't even hallucinogenic nuts. The trees were bare and the animals were nowhere to be seen.

She was dizzy. But she had to keep walking. If they kept stopping, they would never make it.

"Monroe's down!" Jasper yelled

Monroe had fallen and landed in Miller's arms.

"Okay, everyone let's take another break!" Clarke called out and rushed towards Monroe. "Get her some water!" She told the surrounding people.

"But we just took a break!" One of the girls yelled. "We are out of food, and we will never make it to the ocean!"

"Ignore her, Clarke. Everyone is just hangry." Monty muttered to Clarke

"Hangry?"

"Hungry and Angry… Ya know."

Oh if not for Monty's terrible humor…

The sun was setting quickly. Soon it would be cold and dark again.

"Let's just stop here for the night." Clarke announced.

The group reluctantly dropped the their belongings and settled down for the night. Monroe had begun to wake up and was starting to feel fine, she was just malnourished.

Clarke needed to find some food. Fast. Before its too late.

He could see everything…

He could see the way she stood tall and strong to lead his people. He could see his Princess being brave, even though he could tell that she would shatter any second. His Princess. His Princess. His Princess.

She was so brave. She really was.

He could see his people following her, but not because they trusted her. Because they had no other options. How could anyone not believe in his Princess? She had a fire in her eyes, that he had never seen in anyone else. So determined.

She was perfect without trying to be.

He could see that his people were starving. Their energy was draining quickly. He had to help them, but what could he do? He didn't even know where he was.

Somehow, he needed to guide them towards food. But how would he get his message to them?


	3. Chapter 3

Wolves…

She had seen pictures of them in magazines and books, up on the ark. She even had a poster of one in her room. Clarke had always admired the beautiful creatures. She loved the way their pack had a certain unbreakable dynamic and how their eyes held all of their emotions. They looked so stoic, graceful, and magnificent in those pictures. But now, they may kill her and her people.

Teeth and eyes shone in the dark of the night like jewels. They were growling, just like Clarke had seen in the pictures. There were many of them. Clarke didn't know how many, but they were surrounding the group.

"Don't shoot them yet." Clarke whispered to her gunners. "We can't waste bullets."

"Clarke, they are going to eat us if we don't shoot them." Jasper whispered back.

Her people were scared, and they definitely had the right to be. Everyone was too hungry to fight back, and they probably didn't even have enough bullets to shoot each animal.

The wolves were acting in a manner that Clarke had never seen before. They had stopped snarling and were just standing and looking at them. At her. At Clarke.

Quiet whispers began within the group. "What just happened?" "Are they going to eat us?" "Is Clarke an animal whisperer?"

Clarke looked at the eyes of the wolf in front of her. What was it trying to tell her? The wolf met her gaze, then turned around and shot into the forest. The rest of the wolves followed. She could no longer feel their presence.

"What the hell?"

"I know right? What just happened?" Raven said. "Are we all on drugs, or did you just talk to a wolf?"

"I did not just talk to a wolf, Raven. Thats crazy. Lets just all go back to sleep." Clarke desperately wanted to change the subject.

"I miss Finn." Raven said "And I am sure you miss Bellamy, but they're gone, and we can't do anything about it. So lets just accept it." Okay not that subject. Anything but that subject.

Clarke had been trying to forget Bellamy. The thought of him made her feel as if she were full of rocks. It distracted her from the responsibility she had to her people.

"Lets just go to sleep, Raven. I don't want to talk about this." Clarke laid down and tried her hardest to forget. Everything. All she wanted was a night when the rebel king didn't invade her dreams.

What the hell was that?

She woke up to a wet face and a weird smell. A wolf. A wolf was fucking licking her face. What the hell. Clarke shot up to her feet to see what the hell was going on. Sure enough, Clarke was right. A wolf was licking her face.

Clarke looked down at the black wolf and into its beautiful green eyes. It was definitely trying to tell her something. Maybe it was trying to show her something?

"What is it?" Clarke asked the wolf. Why was she talking to a wolf? She had definitely lost her marbles. " What do you want?"

The wolf took a few steps towards the forest, then looked over its shoulder.

"You want me to follow you?" Clarke was losing her mind. Follow a wolf into the forest in the middle of the night? Crazy. But she was going to do it.

It was dark. So dark. Why didn't she bring a torch? The wolf slowed down to allow her to follow easily. She gripped the wolf's thick black fur as she nearly tripped over a tree root. The wolf huffed, but didn't growl. Maybe she was a wolf whisperer…

As the wolf led her, Clarke couldn't help but let her mind wander. How was she going to find food for her people. She would need at least 40 pounds of food for the group. Where on Earth would she find 40 pounds of food?

Howls. There were howls in the distance. It was one beautiful note, sang by the most beautiful singers in the forest. Soon her own wolf was howling. The wolf walked faster, almost trotting, as if he were impatient with Clarke's lack of coordination. Clarke managed to keep up with the animal, matching him stride for stride.

Wait. He was leading her towards the other wolves. Was she supposed to be their dinner? It would only make sense. How could she have been so stupid? Clarke stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. There was no way she could out run one of these wolves, let alone an entire pack of them. In the dark.

She could only try…

Clarke turned and sprinted . She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't run back to camp. The wolves might attack her people. The wolf chased her. He didn't have to run fast to catch her.

The wolf grabbed her shirt with his teeth and yanked her to the ground. Clarke was certain that she would become dog food.

The big animal sat in front of her and panted. As if to say, "That was fun. Wanna play again?"

She looked into the wolf's eyes, and one thought overpowered any other thoughts in Clarke's brain.

I'm here.

I'm here.

I'm here.

This animal wouldn't hurt her. Clarke couldn't pry her eyes away from the wolf's gaze.

I'm here.

I'm here.

I'm here.

Clarke could trust this wolf.

One beautiful note rang out into the sky again. The pack sounded impatient, and the sun would soon rise. Clarke grabbed the wolf's scruff and used his weight to regain balance as she rose to her feet.

Then, she followed the wolf. She could trust him.

His plan worked.

His Princess had followed his plan. She would soon find enough sustenance to feed their people.

He had helped his Princess, just like he promised he would.

He was so proud of his Princess.

Now he could wake up. He had done his job.

The wolves gave her food. Forty pounds of food. An entire deer. Now she could feed the survivors. It was like a dream, or like one of those science fiction books that she read when she was a kid. The wolves had fed her. The wolves had saved them.

Clarke hoisted the deer onto her shoulders and began the journey back to her camp. The pack just watched her go.

Wolves were messy killers, so the deer's blood ran down her back. The kill was fresh, and Clarke's mouth watered just thinking about the meat.

Her people would approve of her. She couldn't wait to feed her people.

She missed Bellamy. He would have been so proud of her.

He woke up to the sound of his sister crying. Octavia was huddled in a corner, sobbing. It was the most painful sound for Bellamy to hear.

"Bell?" She whispered. "Bell!" Octavia sprung to her feet to greet her brother.

"You were dead. For an hour." Octavia wrapped her arms around Bellamy and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Well, apparently, I'm alive now." Bellamy said as he hugged his sister back.

"I'm here." He said. "I'm here."

The wound in his back had stopped bleeding, and it was no longer painful. Bellamy had regained all of his senses and had started to think straight.

"Where's Lincoln?" Bellamy asked. The Grounder was nowhere to be seen.

"Some Grounders heard you screaming. They took him." Octavia loosed her grip around her brother.

"Then, let's go get him." Lincoln saved Octavia and Bellamy's lives. Now its time for Bellamy to save his.

"I knew you would say that." Octavia had tears, streaming down her cheeks. For a few hours, she thought she had lost everything.

The only weapon that Bellamy could find in the Grouder's cavern was a spear. The sharp edge was stained with blood. He hoped it wasn't the blood of one of his people.

His people… He forgot about his people. How could he forget? His people needed him. Clarke needed him. No she didn't. She can handle herself while he rescued Lincoln.

Bellamy gripped the spear in his hand, and readied himself for battle.

"Is.. Is that food?" The famished group was delighted to see Clarke walking towards them with a deer on her shoulders.

Jasper's mouth was watering at the sight of the deer carcass.

"How did you get that?" Jasper wondered. His eyes practically rolled back in his head with excitement.

Miller and Monroe started making a fire to cook the meat.

"Magic." Clarke said sarcastically. But, it pretty much was magic, or a miracle, or something. If she told them the story about the wolves, they'd all think she was crazy.

"Lets eat!" Clarke shouted. The group started hooting and hollering with excitement. They were cheering. For her. She could lead. She could protect the group.

Later that day, as the group ate, Clarke looked around at her people.

Everyone was happy, peaceful even.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered. She didn't know who she was whispering to, but somewhere, she had a guardian angel.


	4. Chapter 4

When Bellamy was dead, he could see everything. He could see the strand of hair that kept getting caught in Clarke's eyelashes. He could see the bruise forming just below her knee from where she stumbled and fell while looking for water. He could see her pupils dilate when she sensed danger looming over her. Bellamy could see her thoughts and how she thought only of their people; and on occasion, she thought of him. He could see the fire burning in her soul.

And now, he couldn't see anything, but Oh how he craved to see her. To see them. The thought of seeing his people and his Princess again kept him motivated. Those thoughts kept him mobile. The sooner they rescued Lincoln, the faster he could find wherever Clarke and the others were. He didn't recognize the forest that was surrounding Clarke and the others, but then again, that wasn't the most important thing to him.

"What are you thinking about Bell?" Octavia had been so quiet, he forgot she was there. "You're thinking about Clarke again, aren't you. Wow, I've never seen anyone more in love." Octavia chuckled, which was something Bellamy missed seeing. She had been so distraught over his temporary death and the kidnapping of Lincoln.

"I am NOT in love with Clarke Griffin!" He wasn't. He couldn't be. Love was weakness. "Where did you get that idea, O?" Bellamy tried to hide his uncertainty and nervousness with a laugh, but it ended up sounding incredibly fake.

"Bellamy. Its obvious. I can tell. I know you better than anyone, and I know that you are in love with Clarke. You may not know it yet, but you will realize it sooner or later."

Whatever… he is not in love with the Princess.

Gunshots.

"Get down! Get down!" Bellamy urged his sister down to the ground. Bellamy only had a few bullets left in his little hand gun. They couldn't go to waste. More gunshots.

"Bellamy. Grounders don't use guns." Octavia whispered. "Those must be our people."

Great. Now his own people were shooting at him. They probably don't know it's him.

What would Clarke do?

Clarke would stand up and tell her people its her, so that they don't waste bullets. Standing up in front of gun-happy people who thought they were Grounders could mean a death sentence.

Great.

The deer didn't last long.

Clarke led her people on an empty stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. She didn't even eat any of the deer. Her people needed it more than her. For a while, she had intense hunger pains, but those had dulled into a minor cramp. More like an annoyance than anything else.

She couldn't remember anything. What did the dropship look like again? How long had they been walking? Where was Bellamy? Oh right. Bellamy is dead.

Right

Left

Right

Left

The only thing she could focus on right now was where to put her feet. They had to keep moving.

"Clarke you need to eat." Jasper. That was Jasper's voice, right? Or was it MIller's? Or Monty's? "You need to eat now. We need you." Yes, that was Jasper's voice. Why was he being so pushy? She felt fine. "Clarke, please eat this." Jasper held out a handful of cooked deer meat. It looked marvelous. That piece of venison in his hands could end the hunger pains. No. Someone else needed it more.

"Someone else needs it more…" Clarke was speaking in a quiet, monotonous whisper.

Right

Left

Right

Left

"Alright, I'm taking charge." Jasper whispered to Monty.

"Everyone, we are resting here." Jasper announced. The group was a little confused by the change in authority, but accepted it. Jasper had a gun.

Right

Left

Right

… Left?

"Get some water! Clarke's down!" Her people scrambled for her pack to retrieve her canteen, which was only half full. Clarke hadn't even realized that she had fallen. Everything was so hazy, like when one tries to remember a dream, minutes after waking up.

Jasper flipped Clarke onto her back. Clarke looked up at the sky and wondered if Bellamy could see the same, pretty sky. Oh wait. Bellamy is dead. So, Bellamy was in the sky. Maybe thats why it looked so pretty?

"Clarke, drink!" Monroe lifted Clarke so that she was sitting up straight. Sterling had the half full canteen in his hands. "Clarke, please drink. We need you." Sterling's hands were shaking. She looked into his brown eyes and saw them clouded with concern and worry.

Did they really care about her that much? "Please Clarke. I know you think that we need it more than you, but right now, all we need is for you to drink and eat. That's all we need."

Clarke nodded, and reached out for the canteen. Her arms felt heavy, like gravity was pushing down harder on them. In fact, her whole body felt like it was being pushed down into the earth, never to rise again.

Jasper, looming over them, handed Clarke the fist-sized cut of venison.

"Clarke, please eat it." Jasper pleaded. Clarke didn't mean to worry them. She didn't want to put this burden on her friends. She just wanted to make sure they had had enough to eat. Maybe she had hurt them instead of helped them. Clarke didn't want them to feel like they had to watch her like a child. That is exactly the opposite of what she wanted.

Clarke nodded and wrapped her fingers around the cut of meat. The venison was dry, but still edible. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.

As Clarke sank her teeth into the venison, she remembered of the last time she ate. She was with Bellamy, Finn, Octavia, and Raven. They were sitting over the fire and eating roasted rabbit and greens. Everyone was so happy, regardless of the impending battle which would take the lives of so many. Bellamy… A cloud of heartache swallowed Clarke. She couldn't remember Bellamy's face.

As Clarke finished the last of the venison, she tried remembering the face of the man who had protected her since the day they had landed on Earth. The precious memories of him were fading. Bellamy's laugh, side smile, and wild curls were diminishing from Clarke's memory.

One of Clarke's biggest fears, besides the loss of the group, was forgetting and being forgotten. The thought of her memories disappearing was enough to make her heart beat fast. Taking mental pictures was not good enough, as those eventually faded. But, one memory was still clear in her mind and she would never forget it.

Bellamy was on the verge of tears and was ready to sprint into the forest, never to be seen again. Obviously Clarke couldn't let that happen. "You're okay."

Tears were beginning to well up on his lower eyelids. "No, I'm not. My mother… if she knew what I've done, or who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good, but all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster."

But, Bellamy was right. He was a monster. They were all monsters. It was like they had all graduated from Monsters University from the moment they stepped out of dropship.

"Hey." How could she possibly persuade Bell to stay? "You saved my life today. You may be a total ass half of the time, but I need you, we all need you. None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you. You want forgiveness? Fine. I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, okay? But you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me and you have to face it."

Clarke remembered the face that Bellamy made after she said this. It was an almost side smirk, like he wanted to have the very last sarcastic comment before he left: "Like you faced your mom?"

She remembered the defeat she felt. He was right. She needed to face her mom, and she would for him.

"You're right," She said. "I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about is how we're going to keep everyone alive. But we don't have a choice."

Bellamy tilted his head. "Jaha is going to kill me when he comes down."

Once again, he was right. "We'll figure something out." She said. Clarke remembered just wanting to get him back in camp, where it would be harder for him to run away again.

"Can we figure it out later?" Yes. Victory. Bellamy was staying. "Whenever you're ready."

As Clarke laid in forest, surrounded by the people she cared about most, she rolled that memory over and over again in her head. She was determined to hold onto it for as long as she could.

Bellamy felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Bullets were firing past him. Octavia was huddled next to him.

They were out of options.

Those were his people, and that meant Clarke was with them. For a half a moment, Bellamy saw fireworks. Clarke was near!

On the count of three, he would stand up.

One

Two

Bellamy no longer felt his sister pressed against him. She had stood up… and then she had fallen.

Blood gushed out of both the front and the back of her right shoulder.

"Octavia!" He took off his jacket and pressed it against both sides of her wound. He could not lose his sister. "Hold your fire!" Why hadn't they yelled out sooner? The sound of metal against metal was coming towards them.

"Oh God, no!" Someone said. "Get a medic!" A medic?

People from the ark. The people shooting them were from the ark.

Octavia's eyes were fixed on Bellamy. Her fight wasn't over.

"You'll be okay, O." He said. "You'll be okay."


	5. Notes

It's hard to explain but the chapters on this site and the chapters in my laptop don't match up because I decided to merge Chapters 1 and 2 in the first chapter.

So I'm just going to put notes here: Don't read if you don't care. I completely understand.

So, this is my very first fanfic and I am having a lot of fun writing it, but I would love love love it if you review. It would give me some feedback. Let me know how I'm doing. Whether you love it or hate it.

In the last chapter, I felt like I really disclosed myself. While I was writing it, I felt like I made myself into Clarke. I always put myself before others to such a dangerous extent. My social anxiety, empathy, and compassion can be a curse. Also, my biggest fear is forgetting my memories. Ever since I was a kid, I always wrote down everything so that I wouldn't forget it in the future. It worked a little, but it still wasn't enough for me.

I really hope you guys like this. Its also a sort of therapy for me. I have always wanted to be brave and to lead, but my social anxiety and low self esteem has always prevented me from doing that. With this story, I can live the life I always wanted through Clarke.

Anyway... review, subscribe, like... please.

:)

\- Lots of love , The Brave Princess


End file.
